User blog:Antares.I.G.Harrison/3rd Chapter Moon
I know, there is already a stratagy, but so many people are asking for "How do I beat it? OMFG" so I had to write this. Let's get to the points. You have to have all three of the below conditions. Other than that, and you can't beat. 1. All cats up to this point Lv20. Very important. Especially Wall, Dragon, Sexy Legs, Valkryie, and (If you have) any anti-floating ones. 2. All treasures 100%. Sorry, if you don't do this, you can't beat the stage. Even if it takes a long time and you're lazy, You, just have to do it. 3. Fully Experienced with the use of meatshileds. If you can't do this, you will lose. The 1st and 2nd chapter bosses have long attack delays and a powerfull attack, but this boss is different. Keep praticing producing them. Even if you don't have any other cats, Macho Cat and Wall Cat and enough. And these are optional ones. If you do them, you can beat this easier. 1. The first Baby Boom that you get free. The 3rd chapter moon is the first obstacle before the Stories of Legends, so you must not use your baby boom on, say Japan but use it here if you must. If you use it, use it to spam Valkryie and Dragon. 2. Anti-floating cats. Shaman Cat, Fisher Cat, Delinquent Cat, and Swimmer Cat can make this a whole lot easier. 3. Sniper the Cat Power-up. Rich cat is practically useless because you can get cash for your wallet upgrade from all the Kang Roos and Mooths. And the stratagy. 1. Let the Kang Roo be as close to your base as possible. Then spam ONLY wall cat. If you have some money left, spawn valkryie Early. She will kill the Sir Seal and Kang Roo, with those money upgrade your wallet. 2. When the Mooth flies into sight, spawm Macho Cat as well. Once the Mooth dies, stop the production of Macho Cat. 3. With all the cash from the dead Moths, Seals, and kangaroos, you will be able to spam Dragon Cat and max out your wallet. Keep this until you hit the enemy base. Then spawn Macho Cat as well. This is important : You must not get stuck on the "Not enough space to produce" warning until you hit the enemy base. When you hit the enemy Base, they will spam Mooths so your meatshileds will be dead. However, if you get caught on it, there will be a gap in your defense. Bun Bun can move in and kill your Dragon Cats. 4. Don't bring Short-ranged Cats such as Bird Cat, Fish Cat, Titan Cat. Cow cat is allowed though, because he can spare time for your cats to lines up. 5. When the boss comes out, fire the cat cannon so that there will be a gap in the bosses's attackes. 6. Dragon and Valkyrie should periodically knock back the boss. You have to repeat meatshileds. Trust your hands. 7. When the boss dies, you're there! Just spam all of your cats. Category:Blog posts